The largest muscle grouping of the human body occurs in the area of the small of the back or the lumbar region. Muscles from this group are used for practically all activities such as walking, running, standing, sitting, squatting, lifting, throwing, bending and straightening up again. Injury of a muscle in this group is usually detrimental to normal movement and requires support therapy. When engaging in certain activities, many individuals with a propensity toward injury should protect this region of the back even without pre-existent injury. Various devices are available. Some devices completely immobilize the back which can lead to muscle atrophy, discomfort and very limited mobility. Installation and removal of such devices can be difficult and time consuming. However, use of such devices is far preferable to use of none and saves the back from pain and further injury. Sometimes a simple back wrap is used. This involves an elastic wrap wound once or twice around the back and then fastened. The wrap is typically relatively wide, and tends to bunch toward one point. Smaller width wraps can be used, but they too tend to bunch in one point and also tend to migrate during use. They provide equal support to the entire area around the torso and do not provide for localized support in the lumbar region.
Back support is important not only in the case of repair of muscle tissue, but also ligaments and bones. Injury to the sacroiliac region is common upon a fall and can take a great deal of time to repair. Certain arthritic conditions may make local immobilization of the bones in the sacro area desirable without entire immobilization being indicated or necessary.